I'm sorry
by BellaCullen2503
Summary: Ein Jahr ist vergangen und Mitchie uns Shane sind wieder im Camp. Doch was ist zwischen den beiden vorgefallen? Warum ist Mitchie so traurig?


Hallo!  
Das hier ist meine erste Geschichte über einen Realfilm. Bis jetzt hab ich nur über Animes geschrieben.  
Vor kurzem hab ich mir Camp Rock angesehen und war total begeistert. Natürlich habe ich mir überlegt wie es weitergehen könnte. Hier ist das Ergebnis.

**Camp Rock 2**

„Und, freust du dich wieder hier zu sein, im Camp Rock?" Mitchies Mutter steuerte den Wagen auf den Parkplatz. „Ja, sicher." antwortete Mitchie. „Sehr überzeugend hört sich das aber nicht an." meinte Connie. „Denkst du immer noch über die Sache mit Shane nach?" Mitchie antwortete nicht sondern blickte aus dem Autofenster auf das rege Treiben des ersten Tages im Camp. „Das wird schon wieder." munterte sie ihre Mutter auf. „Ja." antwortete Mitchie kurz und stieg aus dem Auto. Sie bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menge.

Alles war so wie im letzten Jahr. Auf dem Platz wimmelte es nur so von musikbegeisterten Teenagern.

Sie entdeckte Tess – diese hatte sich seit dem letzten Mal, genauer gesagt seit dem Final Jam – völlig verändert, da war auch noch Peggy und viele andere die sie bereits aus dem vorigen Jahr kannte.

Mitchie winkte ihnen nur kurz zu und ging dann weiter. Dann sah sie noch jemanden.

„Caitlyn!" „Mitchie. Hi." Stürmisch umarmten sich die beiden Freundinnen. „Schön dass du auch wieder ins Camp gekommen bist. Deine Mutter ist wieder die Köchen, nicht wahr." meinte Caitlyn. Mitchie nickte. „Ja, ich muss ihr auch dieses Jahr hin und wieder helfen. Das ist unser Deal."

„Wie läuft's zwischen dir und Shane? Ich finds toll das er dieses Jahr wieder der Hip-Hop Lehrer ist." plapperte Caitlyn drauf los.

Mitchie wandte sich ab. „Also... Ich... Wir..." stotterte sie. „Was ist los Mitchie?" erkundigte sich ihre Freundin.

Alles um sie herum war vergessen. Auch als Brown seine Durchsage machte hörte sie sie gar nicht. „Ich erzähl es dir später okay. Wenn wir in unserer Hütte sind." versprach Mitchie. „Geht klar." Caitlyn war sofort aufgefallen wie traurig Mitchi geworden war. Doch sie konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen warum.

„So, jetzt will ich aber endlich wissen was los ist." Caitlyn nahm auf ihrem Bett platz. Mitchie saß bereits auf ihrem, genau gegenüber ihrer Freundin.

Sie schwieg eine Weile, begann dann aber zu erzählen. „Shane will nicht mehr mit mir zusammen sein."

„WAS?" Caitlyn war fassungslos. „Warum?"

Das ganze ist jetzt ungefähr einen Monat her...

_*Flashback*_

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das getan hast Mitchie!" war Shane außer sich vor Wut. „Von mir hat keiner was erfahren. Wirklich Shane. So was würde ich nie tun." Versicherte ihm Mitchie. „Ach ja," wütend knallte er die Zeitschrift auf den Tisch und deutete auf einen der Artikel, „und wie kommt es dann, dass dieser Reporter so gut Bescheid weis? Über all die Dinge die ich nur dir anvertraut habe. Erklär mir das mal." Shane wandte sich ab.

„Wie konntest du das nur tun." fügte er flüsternd hinzu.

„Aber Shane, ich habe nichts gesagt. Warum sollte ich auch." entgegnete Mitchie. „Aus dem gleichen Grund wie alle anderen auch. Hey, hört mal alles her ich bin mit Shane Gray zusammen und er vertraut mir all seine Geheimnisse an. Vermutlich bist du jetzt eines der beliebtesten Mädchen auf der ganzen Schule – ach was sag ich – in der ganzen Stadt." Shane machte eine Pause. „Ich hätte schon damals im Camp merken müssen wie du wirklich bist. Schon damals hast du mich belogen. Aber ich wollte es einfach nicht wahrhaben. Ich wollte endlich mit jemanden zusammen sein der mich mag weil ich Shane bin, und nicht weil ich berühmt bin." traurig schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich hätte es wissen sollen, es war einfach zu schön um wahr zu sein." Sein Blick versetzte Mitchie einen Stich ins Herz.

Shane. Ich... Bitte glaub mir doch. Ich mag dich genau so wie du bist. Es ist mir egal ob du berühmt bist oder nicht." Sie wollte ihn in den Arm nehmen, doch Shane wich ihr aus.

„Tut mir leid Mitchie, ich kann dir einfach nicht mehr vertrauen." Mit diesen Worten verlies er das Haus.

_*Flashback Ende*_

Mitchie hatte Tränen in den Augen während sie berichtete. Caitlyn setzte sich neben sie und nahm sie tröstend in den Arm

„Aber eins verstehe ich nicht." meinte sie. „Nach dem was du erzählt hast, müsstest du doch eigentlich wütend auf ihn sein."

„Ich war auch wütend auf ihn, sehr wütend." schniefte Mitchie. „Aber ein paar Tage später kam Shane mich wieder besuchen. Er hat sich bei mir entschuldigt und gesagt, dass er herausgefunden hat, dass ich wirklich nichts verraten habe. Doch ich war so sauer auf ihn. Ich habe ihm nicht zugehört. Ich habe ihn nur angeschrieen, er soll verschwinden. Und... Ich... Ich habe gesagt... wer will schon mit so einem Idioten wie dir befreundet – geschweige denn – zusammen sein. Du hast gesagt, du kannst mir nicht mehr vertrauen. Wenn das so ist will ich nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben."

Mitchie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Caitylin wartete geduldig bis ihre Freundin weiter erzählte. „Dann habe ich noch gesagt, dass er verschwinden soll und dass ich ihn hasse... Oh, Caitlyn ich war so dumm. Ich habe das doch nicht so gemeint. In dem Moment war ich einfach nur so wütend."

Nun legte Mitchie ihren Kopf auf Caitylins Schulter. Diese strick ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. „Das wird schon wieder. Da bin ich ganz sicher. Ihr zwei ihr gehört einfach zusammen." Flüsterte sie Mitchie ins Ohr.

Shane saß auf der Veranda seiner Hütte – die Gitarre auf dem Schoß – doch er hatte noch nicht einen Ton gespielt sondern war ganz in Gedanken versunken.

„Hey Shane." Die Stimme seines Onkels riss ihn aus den Gedanken. „Was ist bloß los mit dir? Seit du hier bist hast du nicht ein Wort gesprochen. Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung?" Er setzte sich auf den leeren Stuhl neben Shane. „Nein, es ist alles okay." Versicherte Shane. „Ich habe momentan nur Probleme neue Songs zu schreiben. Mir fehlen einfach die Ideen."

„Also letztes Jahr im Camp Rock hat dich ein ganz besonderes Mädchen zu neuen Songs inspiriert – soweit ich mich erinnern kann." Erinnerte ihn Brown.

Bei diesem Satz zuckte Shane kaum merklich zusammen. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er antworten konnte. „Ja ich weiß. Aber... Ich...," er seufzte, „Im Moment ist alles etwas komplizierte." Shane sah seinem Onkel nicht in die Augen sondern lies seinen Blick in Richtung See schweifen. Sonst hätte dieser wahrscheinlich noch die einzelne Träne gesehen die an Shanes Wange hinab lief.

„Gut, dann will ich dich nicht weiter stören. Ich muss mich sowieso wieder um andere Dinge kümmern." er stand auf und ließ Shane alleine zurück.

Einige Tage waren vergangen, Mitchie saß auf dem Steg – dort wo ihr Shane vor ungefähr einem Jahr den Song vorgespielt hatte. Sie war so in ihr Songbuch vertieft, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte wie sich Peggy zu ihr setzte.

„Wie geht's?" Mitchie schreckte auf. „Peggy, du bist es." „Ja, hast du jemand anderes erwartet?" fragte sie. Mitchie schwieg. „Oh." Peggy verstand sofort, auch sie hatte bereits erfahren was zwischen Shane und Mitchie vorgefallen war. „Was schreibst du denn da? Wieder mal einen neuen Song." wechselte sie das Thema.

Mitchie nickte. „Ja, einen ganz speziellen." „Verrätst du mir welchen?" wollte Peggy wissen. „Sicher. Ich habe in den letzten Tagen nachgedacht – wie ich mich bei Shane entschuldigen könnte. Ein einfaches „Tut mir leid" ist meiner Meinung nach viel zu wenig. Also habe ich mich entschlossen einen Song für ihn zu schreiben." „Das ist eine spitzen Idee." war Peggy begeistert. „Du kannst so schöne Lieder schreiben." „Danke." Mitchie vertiefte sich wieder in ihren Song. Peggy sah ihr noch kurz dabei zu meinte dann aber: „Ich geh dann mal wieder und lass dich ihn Ruhe weitermachen." Sie stand auf und wollte schon gehen, drehte sich aber dann noch mal um. „Heute Abend gibt's ein Lagerfeuer, du kommst doch auch oder?" „Ja sicher. Ich muss hinterher meiner Mutter ein wenig beim Aufräumen helfen." antwortete Mitchie ohne aufzublicken. „Toll, dann bis heute Abend."

Als es Abend wurde waren alle am Lagerfeuer versammelt. Mitchie saß neben Caitlyn und Peggy auf einem großen Baumstamm der als Bank diente.

Shane saß in einiger Entfernung zu ihr und vermied es in ihre Richtung zu schauen. Doch Mitchie konnte ihren Blick nicht von ihm abwenden.

Plötzlich sah er für einen kurzen Moment in ihre Richtung und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Doch als Shane merkte, dass Mitchie ihn auch ansah richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf etwas anderes. Ein Seufzer entfuhr ihr.

„Hey Mitchie! Hörst du nicht zu. Ich hab dich was gefragt." „Was ist los? Hast du was gesagt?" Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Caitlyn schon die ganze Zeit mit ihr geredet hatte. „Ob du schon einen Song für den Final Jam hast. Peggy und ich wollen ein Duett singen." wiederholte sie genervt. „Ähm, nein ich habe noch keinen Song. Aber ich arbeite dran." antwortete Mitchie. „Du schreibst also wieder selbst was." Caitlyn war darüber nicht sehr erstaunt. Sie nickte nur zur Antworte und blickte wieder ins Shanes Richtung.

Dieser war aufgestanden und im Begriff zu gehen. Schnell sprang sie auf und ging ihm hinterher.

Shane hatte war auf dem Weg zu seiner Hütte und hatte gar nicht bemerkt dass Mitchie ihm folgte. „Shane warte!" Mitchie war sich sicher, dass er sie gehört hatte, doch er lief weiter als wäre nichts gewesen. Erst kurz vor seiner Hütte holte sie ihn ein.

„Was willst du Mitchie?" fuhr er sie an. Die Schärfe in seiner Stimme ließ sie für einen Moment verstummen. „Nun, ich warte." Shane verschränkte ungeduldig die Arme vor seiner Brust.

„Weist du noch was wir uns vorgenommen haben? Dieser Sommer sollte der schönste werden, den wir je erlebt haben." ihre Stimme war kaum lauter als ein Flüstern. „Ja, ich erinnere mich. Aber dieses „wir" gibt es nicht mehr Mitchie. Das war deine Entscheidung. Du wolltest doch nicht mehr – wie sagtest du – mit einem Idioten mit mir zusammen sein." Shane ging weiter und ließ Mitchie alleine stehen. „Es tut mir leid!" rief sie ihm hinterher.

Shane blieb stehen. Für einen kurzen Moment glaube Mitchie, dass er sich zu ihr umdrehen würde. Doch da ging er auch schon weiter und verschwand in seiner Hütte.

„Shane, es tut mir leid. Verzeih mir bitte." flüsterte sie.

„Hallo Mitchie." Sie drehte sich um. Shanes Onkel stand hinter ihr. „Weißt du was mit Shane los ist? Er benimmt sie schon die ganze Zeit so seltsam? Aber er will mir nicht verraten warum." „Wir haben uns gestritten." gab sie kurz zur Antwort.

Brown merkte sofort, dass Mitchie nicht mehr darüber sagen wollte. „Deshalb also." Er sagte das mehr zu sich selbst als zu Mitchie und ging wieder zum Lagerfeuer zurück.

Eine Zeit lang blieb Mitchie noch vor Shanes Hütte stehen, ging dann aber wieder zu ihren Freunden zurück.

Shane lag im Bett und starrte die Zimmerdecke an. „Warum bin ich nur so blöd." murmelte er vor sich hin. „Sie wollte sich entschuldigen und ich... ich habe ihr nicht die Gelegenheit dazu gegeben." Irgendwie war er bereit Mitchie zu verzeihen, aber andererseits auch wieder nicht, ihre Worte waren verletzend gewesen und genau das konnte er nicht vergessen.

Da läutete sein Handy. „Ja, hallo." „Hallo Shane." Erklang es am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Nate. Was willst du?" Shane ließ ihn sofort merken, dass er störte. „Ich wollte nur fragen wie es mit dem neuen Song aussieht." „Ähm... nun ja..." stotterte Shane. „Irgendwie.. gibt's keinen Song." „Keinen Song. Aber übermorgen soll doch schon unser Auftritt im Camp sein." Nate war fassunglos. „Ja ich weis, aber zur Zeit klappts einfach nicht. Wir werden wohl einen unserer älteren Songs nehmen müssen." meinte Shane. „Aber, dass kann doch nicht..." Shane ließ Nate nicht mehr ausreden sondern legte auf. „Ich stecke ganz schön in der Scheiße." sagte er zu sich selbst.

„Du hast also noch immer keinen Song." stellte Brown fest. Er und Shane saßen auf dessen Veranda.

Mitchie ging gerade an Shanes Hütte vorbei als sie die Unterhaltung bemerkte. „Nein." war die kurze Antwort von Shane. „Liegt es daran dass du dich mit Mitchie gestritten hast?"

Als sie ihren Namen hörte blieb sie stehen, es gehörte sich nicht zu lauschen, das wusste Mitchie aber sie konnte einfach nicht anders.

„Woher weist du davon?" „Ist das denn wirklich so wichtig woher ich es weis?" stellte Brown eine Gegenfrage. „Nein. Wir haben nicht gestritten. Das wäre etwas untertrieben." antwortete Shane. „Willst du nicht darüber sprechen?" erkundigte er sich. „Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an." fauchte Shane seinen Onkel an.

Mitchie hatte genug gehört, sie wollte nicht mehr hören und ging weiter.

Deshalb entging ihr auch ein wichtiger Teil des Gesprächs.

„So schlimm?" fragte Brown weiter. „Hat Mitchie etwas schreckliches getan, dass du nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben willst?"

Shane schwieg so lange, dass sein Onkel dachte er bekäme gar keine Antwort mehr.

„Komplizierte Sache." sagte er schließlich. „Erklärst du es mir?" forschte er weiter. „Vielleicht sind wir auch beide Schuld." gestand Shane. „Aber Mitchie..." er sprach nicht weiter. „Nun wie ich immer sage. Zum streiten hören zwei." Die klugen Sprüche seinen Onkels waren das Letzte was Shane jetzt hören wollte. „Bitte, ich möchte jetzt alleine sein." mit diesen Worten stand Shane auf und ging hinunter zum See.

Er setzte sich auf den Steg und ließ seine Blicke übers Wasser gleiten. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht als er sich an die Kanufahrt mit Mitchie erinnerte. Doch schnell verblasste dieses Lächeln wieder. Er legte sich auf den Rücken und schloss seine Augen. Morgen würden Nate und Jason kommen. Sie würden ein kleines Konzert im Camp geben. Aber diesmal würde es keinen neues Song geben. „Was soll's." sagte er sich. Er erhob sich wieder. Er mochte diesen Ort nicht mehr. Alles hier erinnerte ihn an Mitchie, und genau an sie wollte er im Moment nicht denken. Er hoffte, dass sein Onkel schon wieder weg war und ging zu seiner Hütte zurück.

Mitchie saß nun schon seit geschlagen dreißig Minuten auf ihrem Bett, die Gitarre in der Hand, das Songbuch vor ihr. „Und was wenn Shane der Song nicht gefällt." überlegte sie. „Ich habe ihn doch extra für Shane geschrieben." Sie seufzte und stand auf. Das ganze Grübeln würde sie auch nicht weiter bringen.

Nachdem sie das Buch unter dem Bett verstaut hatte, machte Mitchie sich auf den Weg zu Shane. Die Gitarre hatte sie sich um die Schulter gehängt.

Schon von weitem sah sie ihn auf der Veranda sitzen. „Hallo Shane." begrüßte sie ihn. „Mitchie, was willst du hier?" er wollte seine Gefühle vor ihr nicht zeigen. Doch ungewollt klang seine Stimme dadurch kalt. „Mit dir reden. Unter anderem." „Schieß los." meinte Shane. „Darf ich mich setzen?" Shane wies ohne etwas zu sagen auf den leeren Stuhl. Sie setzte sich und stellte ihre Gitarre neben sich.

„Ich habe ein Geschenk für dich. Als Versöhnung sozusagen." begann Mitchie.

Shane hatte sich vorgenommen, sich diesmal mit Mitchie zu versöhnen. Doch als er hörte, dass Mitchie von einem Geschenk sprach wurde er wieder sauer. „Oh toll. Du hast mir ein Geschenk gekauft. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich enttäuschen muss Mitchi, aber ich bin nicht käuflich." „Ich habe auch nicht gesagt, dass ich dir etwas gekauft habe Shane. Es gibt auch andere Arten von Geschenken." erwiderte sie ruhig.

Nun konnte Shane sein Interesse nur noch schwer verbergen. „Was ist es?"

Mitchie lächelte, nahm ihre Gitarre zur Hand und begann zu spielen.

_I see your face still before me_  
_the disappointment in your view_  
_It tears me up each time when I remember_  
_the pain in your eyes  
_  
_I have not thought about_  
_about the things I said_  
_In this little moment was only fury in me_  
_What can I say, I'm sorry_

Sie hatte ihren Blick auf die Gitarre gerichtet, sie hatte nicht den Mut ihn Shanes Gesicht zu sehen. Ihre Angst, dass Shane ihr nicht verzeihen würde war zu groß.

_I wished I could it undo  
the words I said take back  
I did not mean it seriously  
all this was only a stupid mistake_

_I have not thought about  
about the things I said  
In this little moment was only fury in me  
What can I say, I'm sorry_

Mitchie blickte nun doch auf und sah in Shanes Augen. Sie lächelte als er den Blick erwiderte ohne sich abzuwenden.

_I'm sorry for your tears  
everything I said  
Please give me just one chance  
to say what I really mean_

_I have not thought about  
about the things I said  
In this little moment was only fury in me  
What can I say, I'm sorry_

_I'm so sorry_

„Wow." meinte Shane als die letzten Töne verklungen waren. Noch ehe er weiter sprechen konnte unterbrach ihn Mitchie. „Shane, es tut mir wirklich leid – alles was ich dir gegenüber gesagt habe. Mit diesem Lied will ich dich um Verzeihung bitten."

„Du hast diesen Song für mich geschrieben?" Shane konnte es noch immer nicht glauben. Mitchie nickte nur. Sie war so angespannt, dass sie ihrer Stimme nicht mehr traute.

Eine Zeit lang herrschte Stille zwischen den Beiden.

Mitchie war die erste die das Schweigen nicht mehr ertrug. „Nun sag doch was Shane. Bitte."

„Mitchie..., ich... wie könnte ich dir nicht verzeihen. Wenn du mir schon so ein tolles Lied schreibst." Shane lächelte. „Und außerdem. Zum Streiten gehören immer zwei." Nun lächelte auch Mitchie. „Ich habe mich dir gegenüber auch nicht richtig verhalten." sprach Shane weiter. Ich hätte dir vertrauen sollen." „Oh Shane." nun konnte sich Mitchie nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie viel Shane glücklich um den Hals. Dass ihre Gitarre dabei zu Boden ging störte sie in dem Moment wenig.

Shane erwiderte ihre Umarmung. „Immer gleich so stürmisch." grinste er. „Klar. Immerhin musste ich einen Monat ohne deine Nähe auskommen." meinte Mitchie.

Und bevor Shane noch etwas entgegnen konnte legte sie ihre Lippen auf seine. Ohne zu zögern erwiderte er ihren Kuss.

Nun würde dieser Sommer doch noch der schönste werden den sie je erlebt hatten.

~Ende~

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.  
Lob, Kritik oder ähnliches - immer nur her damit.


End file.
